Sorrow
by angelcharme
Summary: Mostly about Starfire. This depressing story is about life after Robin. I've even added a sad poem. I know the summary sux but the story is much better! Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie? Pweese?


**Hey, guys! It's me and I 'm back! This story is really sad. Dedicated to RobStar fans all around! Oh yeah. ONE-SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT but I own the story plot, the poem and the story itself!**

A tear ran down Starfire cheek. She had been crying ever since she got the news. She was heartbroken as she wept on her bed. "I simply cannot believe he's gone." Starfire took a deep breath and walked to her dressing table. There she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

_**Being apart**_

_**It has no end**_

Starfire walked into Robin's room and looked around. It felt warm and still had his smell. It smelt like orange peel. The smell Starfire had always adored that smell. But soon she wouldn't be able to smell it anymore. More importantly, she didn't have him by her side anymore.

_**For a lovesick heart**_

_**And an empty hand**_

Starfire cried herself to sleep that night. Hoping that it would ease her pain and sorrow.

_Starfire's dream:_

"Starfire!" Starfire looked around. 'That voice' she thought, 'that is Robin's voice!' "Robin? Robin, is that you? Are you there?" Just then she caught a glimpse of a pair of icy blue eyes. She'd know those eyes anywhere. It was Robin. Her Robin. Just without the mask. It was still her Robin. They raced towards each other and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding her in his strong arms. Starfire could once again feel the warmth of him. His love. Once more.

"Starfire. Starfire" he whispered over and over again into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you were so sad. It's my fault. I'm so sorry." Starfire pulled away and put a finger on his lips. "Hush," she whispered, "Do not speak of such unhappy things. I have finally found you once again."

**_Their love so strong_**

_**Forever will stand**_

She smiled at him happily but Robin did not return it. "Starfire, I want you to promise me something." He told her. "Anything. "she replied. "Promise me you won't be sad, even when I'm gone. I will always be with you. Watching you. Loving you. Always." Starfire nodded. They leaned towards each other and their faces came closer…until their lips met. They were pulled tight against each other in a long, sweet and passionate kiss.

Both wished the moment would not end but it did not come true. For Robin broke the kiss. "Good-bye Star. I love you. I always have and always will. Be strong, Star, for us and for her." Robin told her looking down at her abdomen.

End Dream

Starfire woke up with a start finding herself in her room. Tears flowed once again. A sad smile crept over her face. "Good-bye, Robin. I love you too. And hopefully we shall one day, unite.

_**The time so long **_

_**As their hearts mend**_

A few months later, Starfire screamed out in pain. She screamed again as she tried to push. The doctor came telling her to push and push. A nurse held her hand as she once again screamed. Sweat covered her fore head and palms. A baby's crying was heard. The last thing she remembered was the doctor saying, "The head is out!" Then, everything went black.

When Starfire woke up, she found herself in a room. The table was filled with flowers and cards and gifts. "Where's my baby?" she asked the nurse. The nurse told her to wait while she went to get the baby. Starfire waited impatiently for a few minutes. The nurse came in holding a tine new-born in her arms. Starfire took the baby and cradled it. "She is beautiful. I've done it Robin. I've done it. Our baby is born and she is beautiful." Tears flowed with joy.

_**From above**_

_**He looks**_

_**From below **_

**_She weeps_**

Three years later…

An older Starfire, now Kori Anders **(Or Grayson)**, stepped out of her car. Her hair had been cut to shoulder length and layered. She wore casual clothes as the Titans had broken up a few years before. She now worked as a successful fashion designer.

Kori walked over to the other side of the car and unbuckled her daughter's seat belt. "Come on sweetie. Time to see your Daddy." She cooed. She picked up a three year old girl from the car and closed the car door. She put her daughter down and locked the car, she held her daughter's hand as she crossed the street.

"Where is he Mommy? I don't see him." The little girl told her mother. "There," her mother replied. The first row to the left. The very first one. There it is, Dawn. Don't you remember?" Dawn thought for a while. "Oh yeah!" Kori smiled to herself. "Look at how you've grown, Dawn."

Kori looked at her daughter. Dawn had dark hair with dark red streaks in them. Her short hair had been pulled up into two high ponytails. The girl wore a red t-shirt and blue overalls with too big pants, folded neatly up, so she could walk without tripping. Kori soon caught up with her daughter. Like always, there was a moment of silence. Kori scanned over the words once more as her eyes teared.

_**Hearts were broken**_

_**Tears were shed**_

The tablet was carved beautifully and had a picture of Robin.

_Richard Grayson_

_Filial Son_

_Brave Leader_

_Loyal Friend_

_Beloved Husband and Father-To-Be_

_**Memories flowed **_

_**Into her head.**_

As Dawn watched, Kori gently laid the bouquet of flowers in front of the tablet. "Someday, Richard, we'll be together again. Robin voice suddenly appeared in her head. "I'm proud of you, Star." He said, "Yes, when the time comes we will unite. I'm watching, Kori. Don't worry. I will always be with you."

Kori smiled and caught a glimpse of a smiling Richard across the road. She looked again but he was gone. Then, a smell of orange peel appeared. "Yes, someday."

**Well, that's it! Wasn't it sad? Yes, I know, you guys hate me for killing Robin. For those who were wondering, he died of a disease. So, anyways, was it good? Please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks! Also, those who are fans of my other story, Another Terra? It will be updated soon, And those of you who hasn't read it, please do. And don't forget to review.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**

**FLAMES ARE TOO.**


End file.
